insanequestfandomcom-20200214-history
S.S. Appa
The S.S. Appa is a flying airship owned by Smoosh. it is a fusion between the flying bison Appa and Lupez's former ship, the Kreamkken. The S.S. Appa is capable of flying through the intergalactic highways that connect the 69 worlds, and is big enough to comfortably harbor all members of Smoosh. As such, it acts as our heroes' primary method of transportation, as well as a home. The S.S. Appa has a Doosh counterpart, the Ridley S.S. Appearance and Layout The S.S. Appa contains the common, typical pirate-ship layout, complete with a crow's nest. The S.S. Appa is made mostly out of white wood, and the head and limbs of the flying bison Appa protrude from the bottom, allowing it to land almost anyway and giving it limited ground movement. The following details concerning the layout were provided by a tour given by Random WTF in Chapter VI. Tour "Alright!" said the Random WTF like a rockstar. The heroes were in a large room full of boxes. "This room is teh Storage Room! Contains dead bodies and doggy porn! This room takes up the left back quarter of the ship!" ---- The heroes now found themselves in a room with an HDTV, Nintegamicrosony Everything, and a shelves covering all the walls. "This is the Game Room!" cried Random WTF. "These shelves contain every movie, video game, anime season, and manga volume ever created!! ALL OF THEM!!! ....except for volume 747 of Maga no Kumi-di hentai doujin, that one is missing...and the console can't play Dreamcast games, unfortunately! The HD goes up to One Billion Pee and the surround sound is Dolby 47 HD! ALSO, CHECK IT OUT! BEAN BAG CHAIRS! AS MANY AS YOU NEED!!!!" "Anyway, this room is in the front left qurater of the ship!" ------- "This is treh hallway!" said Random WTF in excitement. "As the rooms must be accessed through here.........See, at the back of the ship, on Appa's left, is the Storage Room....that door to Appa's left by the front of the ship...is teh game Room! AND AS YOU CAN SEE, the hallway is decorated with depictions of your Undeiable Master, Nintendoki, as well as his favourite young loli anime girls! And as you can SEE, right now we're in between two sets of double doors in the middle of teh ship! Through the doors on our RIGHT...." ----- THis is the male barracks!" reported Random WTF loudly. "As you can see, it takes up the mid-right section of the ship!! There are plenty of bunk beds, but other than that, it's preeetttttyyy empty! Except for the Piranha Plant hanging out in the pot in the corner. His name is Steve! I don't know how he got here....." ---- "And here's the Female Barracks! As you can see, its the same as the Male Barracks but across the hallway....also in the girls room is a picture of ME! i put it there...ha ha..." ---- "And this!" declared Random WTF, "is teh bathroom!" The heroes were in a beautiful bathroom with an Oriental touch to it. "It takes up the right-front section of below decks!!! As you can see, the toilet is robotic, and will even keep you company while you crap using its sophisticated PotBuddy AI! There's also a fancy shower that can read your mind to provide any temperature desired, as well as a jazzy music player for those times when there's TWO in teh shower! heh heh heh...." ---- "This is teh empty room with seemingly no purpose!" said Random WTF. The heroes were in a completely empty room. In had nothing but an oriental red mat with a gold Buddha smoking weed etched on it. "It's behind the Male Barracks, and across the Storage! I guess you can come here to meditate, be alone, or make out with someone or something....but who knows, maybe it holds some DARK SECRET! DUN DUN DUN!!!!" ------- The heroes now found themselves in a room on the top floor. "This is the room below the poop deck! As you can see, these stairs in the middle will lead you to the hallway below at the back, in between the Storage Room and Empty Room!" ------ Now they were in a huge room the width and length of the whole ship. There were a bunch of working gears and levers, and in the middle fused into the floor, was Appa's back (his head and limbs were outside.) "This is the Appa Room!" said Random WTF. "Come here to give poor Appa some company.....he gets lonely, ya know! He's really appreciate if someone came down here and just stroked his back every once in a while.....boo hoo, poor Appa....." "Anyway, this room is at the bottom of the ship, below the rooms I just showed you! To get here go down the spiral staircase at the other end of the hallway, in between the Game Room and Bathroom..." ----- Now, finally, everyone was on decks again. "Now, for some features you may not have known about!" declared Random WTF. "See, up here, on the front deck?!" Random WTF leaped over to the front deck, and pressed a tiny little button under the railing. Suddenly, the wooden panels on the front deck opened....to reveal a hot tub! "This baby gets HAWT! And below is a light that can be any color imaginable, as well as RAINEBOW! The tub will magically be able to use it's HammerSpace power to hold as many people as it needs to!!!" Random WTF pressed the button and the hot tub closed. "FINALLY," said Random WTF, jumping back to the middle deck. "See this button under the railing on the right and left sides of this deck? Yeah! Press that, and the S.S. Appa will shoot canonballs! They can shoot any kind you telepathically tell it to! HA HA HA!" "And that's it, baby! All ya need to know about the S.S. Appa!" Trivia Category:NPCs